Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 051
The Graduation Match, Part 1, known as VS Kaiser (Part 1) - Power Bond and Cyber End in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Dr. Crowler reveals that Zane Truesdale has the highest grade average of all the soon-to-graduate third-year students, which means that he will get to take part in the final Duel to held at Duel Academy's arena this year. He can choose any opponent he wishes. Zane pays a visit to the Slifer Red dorm, and enters the room that his brother shares with Jaden Yuki. He comments that in his three years at the Academy, this is the first time he's ever set foot in this dorm. He informs Jaden that he's chosen him for his opponent in the graduation match. Zane wants to see how much Jaden has improved since their first Duel. The whole Academy gathers at the arena the next day. The two Duelists shake hands after entering the arena, and Dr. Crowler announces the start of the Duel. Zane allows Jaden to choose who will go first, and Jaden opts to go second so that Zane will be unable to Summon "Cyber Dragon" without Tribute, because Jaden will have no monsters out. Zane activates "Polymerization", fusing the three "Cyber Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" in Attack Position (which makes Jaden realize that Zane's opening hand had prepared him regardless of turn order). He then activates "Different Dimension Capsule", removing a card in his Deck from play in order to add it directly to his hand on his second Standby Phase after activation. He then Sets a card. Based on their previous Duel, Jaden believes the removed card to be "Power Bond" and the Set card to be "De-Fusion". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart", and then plays "Wild Half", which halves "Cyber End Dragon's" attack points and Special Summons a "Half Token" to Zane's side of the Field with the same attack points. He then equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its attack by 500. He attacks "Cyber End Dragon", but Zane plays his face-down "De-Fusion", splitting the weakened "Cyber End Dragon" into three "Cyber Dragons" with 2100 attack each. Jaden replays his attack, and opts to attack the "Half Token" instead. Both monsters are destroyed, and "Cyclone Boomerang's" effect activates, destroying "Different Dimension Capsule" and dealing Zane 500 damage. Zane draws, and the effect of the "Card from a Different Dimension" that he removed from play with "Different Dimension Capsule" is activated - it returns to his hand and both players draw two cards. Jaden is astonished that the selected card was not "Power Bond", and Chazz Princeton realizes why Zane didn't choose "Power Bond". He had used four cards just to Summon "Cyber End Dragon", and had he opted to use "Power Bond" and "De-Fusion", he'd have been left with no cards in his hand. s" are de-fused before he activates "Power Bond" to re-fuse them and double "Cyber End Dragon's" attack points.]] Zane attacks with his first "Cyber Dragon", and Jaden activates his face-down "Draining Shield", negating the attack and adding the attack points to his Life Points. Zane attacks with his other two "Cyber Dragons", leaving Jaden with 1900 Life Points. Zane Sets a card to end his turn. Syrus states he's worried - and he wouldn't be if Jaden was Dueling as he usually does. However, Jaden doesn't seem to be having any fun with this Duel and is overthinking things. Jaden activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Wildheart" to his hand, and then plays "Polymerization", fusing it with "Elemental Hero Bladedge" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge". He then attacks all three "Cyber Dragons" with "Wildedge's" effect, believing he's neutralized the main threat of Zane's Deck. Zane activates his face-down "Return Soul", returning his three "Cyber Dragons" to his Deck. Zane claims he's now regretting selecting Jaden as his opponent, as Jaden isn't playing with his heart as he usually does, but with his head. He activates "Future Fusion", allowing him to fuse the three "Cyber Dragons" now in his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" once more, however, it cannot attack this turn. Jaden Sets three cards. Zane draws and activates "De-Fusion", then plays "Power Bond" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" again, but with doubled attack points. Featured Duel Zane's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the 3 "Cyber Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Different Dimension Capsule", removing from play a card in his Deck. If "Different Dimension Capsule" remains on the field during his second Standby Phase, it will destroy itself and add the removed card to his hand. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Wild Half", targeting "Cyber End Dragon". Until the End Phase, "Cyber End Dragon" loses ATK equal to half of its original amount (2000/2800), and a "Half Token" is Special Summoned under Zane's control. The "Half Token" possesses the same name, Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as "Cyber End Dragon". * Equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its attack by 500. * "Wildheart" attacks "Cyber End Dragon", but Zane activates his face-down "De-Fusion", splitting "Cyber End Dragon" into the 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 each) used to summon it, all in Attack Position. * A replay occurs, and Jaden has "Wildheart" attack the "Half Token" instead, destroying both monsters. With "Cyclone Boomerang" sent to the Graveyard while equipped to "Wildheart", all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are destroyed, and Zane takes 500 damage for each card destroyed.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Cyclone Boomerang" inflicts 100 damage per Spell and Trap Card destroyed, not 500, and only activates if the equipped "Elemental HERO Wildheart" is destroyed by a card effect. "Different Dimension Capsule" is destroyed (Zane 3500). * Sets a card. Zane's turn * "Card from a Different Dimension" (the card removed from play due to "Different Dimension Capsule") returns to Zane's hand via its own effect, permitting both players to draw two cards. * Attacks directly with 1 "Cyber Dragon". * Jaden activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated (Jaden 6100). * Attacks directly with the other 2 "Cyber Dragons" (Jaden 1900). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Wildheart" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. * Due to its effect, "Elemental Hero Wildedge" can attack all of Zane's monsters once each. "Wildedge" attacks and destroys all three "Cyber Dragons" (Zane 2000). * Zane activates his face-down "Return Soul", returning his three "Cyber Dragons" to his Deck. Zane's turn * Activates "Future Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon by using Fusion Material Monsters from his Deck. He fuses his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Because "Future Fusion" was used, "Cyber End Dragon" cannot attack in the same turn it was Fusion Summoned.In the TCG/OCG, "Future Fusion" allows one to fuse monsters from their Deck and Special Summon the monster during the second Standby Phase after activation. Jaden's turn * Sets three cards. Zane's turn * Activates "De-Fusion", separating "Cyber End Dragon" into the 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 each) used to summon it, all in Attack Position. * Activates "Power Bond", fusing his three "Cyber Dragons" again to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800). * Due to "Power Bond's" effect, "Cyber End Dragon's" ATK doubles (8000/2800), but, during his End Phase, Zane will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon". Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations In the English version, when Zane leaves the Slifer Red dorm, he says that the dorm is a good fit for "you kids", referring to Jaden and Syrus. In the Japanese version, Ryo comments that the hinges of the door are a bit loose, and that he will talk to the principal about getting it fixed. During the sequence when Zane's Deck is shown after he activates "Future Fusion", two of the duplicate cards are changed to "Y-Dragon Head" and "Draining Shield". A few of the cards that were there are also moved around, but all are still shown. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes